3, 2, 1, Blastoff!
by Rocket Wolf
Summary: Team Rocket's blasting off again! But this time, they go a little too far and end up landing on...the Moon? Will they find their way back to Earth, and maybe catch some rare pokemon while they're at it? Two-shot. :P
1. Blastoff

**Disclaimer: Does not own Pokemon. Does not own any of the songs/movies referenced. And sadly does not own Outer Space. -pouts-**

_Yay...a weird, random, stupid story of doom! Been a while since I wrote one of those! Well, actually, I've been writing a few other little thingys every once and a while as I got bored...but this one actually got finished! -cheers- I was thinking about the astronomy class I enrolled in this year when this popped up outta nowhere and there ya go. Yeah, really dumb. Anyway, I shall now present to you this weird ficclet of weirdness. Have fun, and don't forget to tip your insanity bill (AKA: review). So with that in mind...yeah. _

_..._

It was a beautiful day, in some random place in the Pokemon world. The sun shined happily on the dirt and grass that made up the life-inhabiting planet. Flowers sprouted up from out of the grass and fresh berries sparkled within the trees. A couple zigzagoon romped in a jolly meadow as a cheery taillow sang from on the branch of an old oak. It was a wonderful, amazing, beautiful sunny day. You could even hear three lovely screams piercing through the wind...

Wait, screams?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A young boy lifted his head in pride and determination. His eyes were set on his targets and there would be no way they'd escape him now. With an overly-confident smile, he pointed off to the striking zone and shouted an all-too-familiar command.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

The spirited, yellow mouse did as directed. As soon as the order was given, he released a stream of electricity out of his red cheek pouches and directed it towards the three living beings who happened to be the ones screaming their heads off on this happy, peaceful day. After being zapped for a good seven seconds, the figures flew out of the explosion of smoke and debris and rocketed straight into the air. They sighed in defeat as they yelled their last words across the cerulean sky.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted before disappearing into a little white star. Right after the three were gone for good, a drum-roll started up and happy music was cued as the boy, his pokemon and their friends celebrated a job well done.

"Yes! You did it, Ash!" commented a blue-haired girl with an annoying high-pitched voice.

"Those three won't be bothering us for a while." added an eyeless, spiky-haired teenager standing next to Ash.

Ash smiled largely. He had been watching closely as the trio of rouges vanished into the white star. "Yeah, and this time, they had to have been going at least 300 mph!" He looked his eyeless buddy. "Hey Brock, what'd ya get on your speedometer?"

Brock glanced down at the gadget in his hand and sweatdropped. "Uhhhhh...well...that was about...umm..." he fumbled nervously. "It's...uh...yup, only 234 mph." He tried to put the speedometer away, but Ash slanted his eyes. He could tell Brock was lying. With a speed of his own, he grabbed the device from his friend to have a look for himself.

Ash quickly scanned the bright screen. "Ha!" he exclaimed. "358 mph! I just knew I had to be right! I won the bet, fair and square." He smirked at Brock mischievously and held out his hand, his fingers wiggling. "Now where's that moolah? Pay up!"

Brock cursed under his breath too quiet for anybody to hear as he pulled out a five dollar bill and slabbed it into the eager boy's palm.

"Gee, thanks Brock! You're really too kind!" Ash stroked the money. "Hurray! I won the bet, Pikachu! You know what **that **means?" He held up the money in one hand and a pokeball containing one of his new D/P pokemon (let's say it was Turtwig...he _does _have a turtwig, right?) in the other.

"Pika? (the next gym battle?)" the electric mouse guessed.

Ash, not knowing how to speak fluent Pokenese, assumed Pikachu had guessed exactly what he was thinking. "That's right!" he laughed. His left eye twinkled. "To the candy store!" Without another thought to spare, he was off, Pikachu behind him in a flurry of yellow.

Brock and the blue-haired girl--Dawn--sweatdropped.

"Well, guess we better follow him to make sure he doesn't go destroy a fire hydrant or something." Brock sighed, trying to keep himself from remembering the terrible memories of the past.

"Yeah...let's go." agreed Dawn, and the two of them followed suit.

Meanwhile, while Ash ran downtown to buy himself an almond-filled Hershey's chocolate bar with Brock's money, the three people from before were still in the air from the time the pikachu blasted them off. Well, actually, two were people. The other one was more like a cat-like thing. Anyway, the three of them were shooting through the air, waiting for the fall that awaited them below.

"Oh noes! I don't wanna die! Noooooooo! I'm too young, I don't wanna go now, I--YIPES! The Grim Reaper is a-comin' for me! I saw him, I really did, he had the stick thingy and everything! Help! Help! Oh my word, **HELP**!" whined one hysterical voice that was soon interrupted by another.

"Shut your freaking pie-hole, James. You've been going on and on with this stupid Grim Reaper crap for the last eleven minutes. We're sick of it." grumbled his female partner.

"Mmmm, pie." said the third voice, belonging to a talking meowth. He patted his empty gut. "Now _dat's_ something I tink I could go fer right dis instant."

The pink-haired woman, Jessie growled in disapproval. "We've just wasted another day tracking those idiot twerps and all you two bumbling fools can think about is death and food?!" she asked with an angry tone to her voice.

"Hey," said the cat pokemon, just as angrily. "You were da one who broughts it up in da foist place." He absentmindedly twitched a whisker. "Besides, we haven't eaten a ting since dat moldy hamboiger we found in da trash can two days ago, and I'm gettin' a wee bit hungry."

Jessie's stomach grumbled after this statement. "Stoppit, Meowth."

Meowth smiled ear-to-ear. "You can't hide it from Meowth!" he chuckled. "I can tell yous is hungry, Jess, I can see it in yer eyes! Dere ain't no coverin' up da truth from dis cat here, he knows!" He smirked at Jessie as he stomach grumbled for the second time. Jessie snorted.

"OK, OK, I'm hungry!" she admitted with a snarl. "Is that a crime?"

"Well, we _are_ criminals." Meowth replied, pondering. "So even if it was a crime, dat pro'lly wouldn't phase us all too much, would it?"

Jessie exhaled slowly. "Bad one, Meowth."

"Sorry."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Help Jessie, I'm dying! The creepy skeleton guy has got me by the arm and he's dragging me, dragging me into the great unknown! I don't want to go with him! I can't die yet! HELP ME JESSIE, HELP ME MEOWTH, HELP ME--" screamed James, clutching at his arm as he had his mad hallucinations.

"Would you just SHUT UP?!" Jessie yelled, fed up with his wild rampaging. She pulled a familiar hammer-like object from out of nowhere and gave it a whack upon his blueish-purplish-lavenderish head. It seemed to calm him down a little bit and he hung limply in the air, whimpering.

"But Jessie," he moaned. "We've been blasting off for a long time now. When are we gonna land?" He started panicking, holding his face in fear. "What if we never get out of the air? We'll...we'll starve! And then we'll die...and...and...well, I don't wanna die!" He started howling again when Jessie grabbed onto his mouth to try to control him and he flailed around helplessly in response.

"Calm down, you moron!" she ordered. Jessie's soothing words of insults relaxed him for a second more and he stopped thrashing and breathed rapidly into Jessie's hand.

"Ya know, Jim could be right about dis." Meowth pointed out after the muffled, struggling cries had subsided. He looked down at the clouds as they passed beneath his feet. "We **have **been flyin' for quites a while now. I mean, I can't even remember da last time we was stuck in da air for dis long. We should'a landed a long time ago."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Like that matters." she muttered. "We'll land...it always happens. I mean, it wouldn't be natural if we didn't. It would be like...like...like suddenly seeing the Boss with a weird, scary 70's hair-do or something."

James tore away from Jessie's grasp. "Oooooooooh, but he did! He did! Just look!" he squealed eagerly, taking an old photo from his back pocket. He held them out in front of Jessie and Meowth's faces. At first there was no response as they scanned the picture before them, but five seconds later they screamed in utmost horror.

"A MULLET?!" Meowth yelled in astonishment, covering his face. "He had a _MULLET? _The Boss? With a mullet?! Oh, my poor eyes!"

Jessie gave James a quizzical look. "Aren't you supposed to be whining, whimpering, and crying your tattered soul out until you pass out due to fatigue?"

James beamed. "I got over it!"

"Figures." Jessie snatched the photo of Giovanni's senior prom out of his hand and gave it a second look. "Where'd you manage to get a hold of this, anyway? I mean, isn't his stuff all confidential and crap?"

"Oh...well, I don't know." James admitted with a shrug. "It was Botch's. He said if I won the bet on who could hold their breath the longest underwater then I could have it." He took the prize back from Jessie and looked at it proudly.

Meowth lit up. "Ah, so dat's why we found ya all wet and unconscious outside da HQ swimmin' pool. Man, dat was a day woith rememberin'." He nodded a couple times. "It was da funniest ting dis cat's ever seen. Jessie taught you was dead and was makin' a real scene outta it and talkin' about how much she wanted ya ta come back ta life and everyting. And den she gave ya mouth-to-mouth and was blushin' from head ta toe...nyah, it was poire classic!" He burst out laughing.

Jessie looked like she was about to blow. "SHUT-UP YOU MANGY FURBALL!" she screamed, grabbing Meowth and shaking him to death, making him look much like a bobble-head toy. James turned a bit red from embarrassment, but his attention was quickly drifted towards something else.

"Hey...is it just me, or has it suddenly gotten a lot darker?"

Jessie stopped shaking Meowth, enabling the cat to scan back and forth. "Hm, well whadd'ya know? Maybe night's come eoily or sometin'."

"Yeah...or maybe...maybe..." James paled, coming to a realisation. "Maybe we're really dying this time!" He began to sweat. "OH SWEET MOTHER OF MOLASSES, **HELP US**!" he yelled out.

Meowth also began to think of the possibility of death and joined in. "AH NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! YA GOTS DA WRONG GUY!" He and James squirmed around in the empty air that was beginning to turn darker and darker as they flew. A paper fan came out of nowhere and hit them both.

"SILENCE!" Jessie yelled, loud enough to make them flinch. She put her fan away once she knew she had their full attention. "Now," she continued. "James and Meowth, you two are big boys now. Big boys don't cry; they ponder over their situation and work to find a successful resolve. So either you put yourselves together, or I'll physically force it into you, _understand?_" She gave a lot of emphasis on the last word.

"But Jessie," whined James. "We're never successful in anything!"

"Yeah," Meowth added. "And I tought da correct term was **Big GOILS Don't Cry**." He scratched his head. "Or was dat some fancy song or sometin'?"

Jessie sweatdropped. "Why do I even bother with you two?"

The three of them continued floating in midair and the air just kept getting darker. Darker, darker, darker. The blackness ensconced the air. It was getting hard to see much of anything, expect for Meowth, 'cos he had night vision. Point is, everything was getting pretty dark, which was quite unusual and kind of nerve-wracking. Not even Jessie knew what was going on.

"OK, I admit, this is starting to get weird." she said with a small pinch of worry in her voice that her partners were unable to detect. "I know we've gotten shot hard enough to get thrown up pretty high every once in a good while, but that's only during the really short blast-offs. Besides, we always fall down once we hit somewhere around the ionosphere. Things are getting a little strange."

James gasped and grabbed onto an object close to him. "Are we going to get sucked into _the point of no return_ and die?" he asked, his wide green eyes piercing through the darkness.

Another larger pair of eyes looked to him in annoyance. "James, stop squeezin' me." the organism with large cat-like eyes warned, lifting a fully clawed hand.

"Oh, sorry." James let go. "But are we gonna die, or what?"

"I don't know." Jessie replied, growling a little. "If I knew, I wouldn't be wondering the same thing myself. I mean, it isn't _my _fault the pikachu got away in the first place and got us into this mess. So just be patient and I might be able to figure out why this is happening!"

Meowth fumbled with his paws nervously. "Jess...I don't tink we have ta figure anyting out..." he spoke in a quiet tone.

"W-what do you mean? What's going on, Meowth?!" James panicked.

"Yeah, really. We dying?" Jessie laughed sarcastically.

"Well, I dunno if my calculations are correct but...if dey _are_..." he paused. "I TINK WE MIGHT BE HEADIN' STRAIGHT FER A LAYER OF ICE!" Jessie and James had no question because right after being spoken, the prediction had come true. The trio screamed as they plowed into the freezing cold icey substance in their path.

"WUUUUUHEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAH!"

And just like that, it was over. The shivering bodies shook and cowered. Did they _really _die? Was the Grim Reaper _really _coming with his stick thingy? Was it _really_ the end of Team Rocket? Really? Really _really? _I repeat, was it _really_--oh, nevermind.

James decided to brave it and removed his hands from where they were covering his eyes. He blinked a couple times to get used to the light around him. Wait, light? He rubbed his opticals and did a double-take. Then his mouth hung open and he spoke the only words he could find to speak.

"**HOLY CRUD!**"

"What is it, James?" Jessie grumbled.

"Guys...guys, LOOK! Look where we are!" James yelled, in his voice a mix of excitement, confusion and complete terror.

"...heaven?" guessed Meowth.

"Uhhh...not exactly."

Meowth opened his large sapphire orbs and had a similar reaction to that of James. "What in da name of Chef Boyardee?" he asked, scanning the area around him and taking in all the external information to his brain.

"We're in Outer Space." James explained.

Jessie slapped her forehead. "No duh, Genius."

"Wait a second...if we're in Outer Space, how da heck are we breathin' in oxygen?" Meowth pondered. Jessie and James looked at one another and shrugged.

"We're cartoons. I don't think the laws of science apply much." Jessie figured. Her two comrades decided to drop the subject and continued to let themselves ride upon the air.

Space couldn't have been any more beautiful...in fact, it was outta this world! (my apologies for that) The only things recognisable by Earth dwellers were the satellites that frequently popped up here and there but other than that, the rest was pure nature. The sun boiled brightly from afar and planets such as Mars and Venus were visible in a close enough range that even the textures could be seen. And then of course, the stars were absolutely lovely. Millions of them scattered around the empty black space, creating light. They looked even better up close than when seen down on Home Planet.

"Look at all the pretty stars!" James cooed.

"Oh yeah?" Jessie countered, scooping up her magical mallet of doom. "You'll be seeing stars all right when I'm done with you!"

Meowth made a face and held his head in despair. "Why is it dat we, out of all people, get stuck with da author with da woist jokes in history?" he asked. "I mean, da sheer corniness of it all is killin' me!"

Erm...sorry, I'll look into buying a new joke book. Anyway, the stunning sights of the universe were quite dazzling to the naked eye. None of its beauty could be captured merely by camera. Only the real experience of floating through Space would be able to provide the kind of footage that would stay with you for a lifetime. Any astronaut would have quite enjoyed it any old day.

Unfortunately, the members of TR were not astronauts. (far from it, actually) Plus, without a handy space shuttle or other tools, they were stuck being pulled in whatever way the air decided to take them. They rode the spacial wind for what seemed the longest time. They weren't sure if they were ever going to be able to return back home again. To never eat another McDonalds french fry. To never witness the last episode of Harry Potter. Even the thought of never seeing the twerp or his little yellow rodent left them feeling bitter.

Yup, everything seemed to be at a loss for the trio of villains. If they weren't going to get sucked into a black hole or hit by a hurdling meteor, they would starve. Either other way, they would die...or would they?

Meowth yowled in horror as his face struck a rocky, gray surface. It had been a couple hours or so since they first blasted off, and he and his companions had decided to nap to help time pass quicker before their death. It all had come as a huge surprise to Meowth as he was awakened by the touch of land below him.

"Hoih? What...what happened?" he asked, picking his head out of the ground. Pieces of gray stuff crumpled off his face and he looked around, realising he was still in Space. He got up quickly and took the time to shake himself off like a dog. Then he looked to his left and right. "Jess? James? Where are ya guys?" he wondered aloud.

He ran off in one direction and the the next, and every other place he could cover on the land where he was standing, without any luck of finding his friends. Already exhausted from the long trip, he slumped back down. "Noooooooo!" he wailed. "I'm stuck in Space forever all by myself without my friends or nobody..." He was just about to curl up and cry when he heard a familiar startled squeal as another living being hit the ground. Meowth lifted his spirits and ran to the creature in joy.

"James! Dat you, buddy?" he questioned, poking the blue-haired specimen.

His head came up from the ground weakly. "I...I...I..."

Meowth's heart leaped in fright. "Oh, Arceus!" he shouted, fearing the worst. He ran his eyes over the body to examine the injuries further. "Oh, why, why, _**WHY**_?! Don't leave me now, old friend! SPEAK TO ME!" He bent over the body in pity.

"I...I...I..." he continued.

Meowth leaned in closer. "What is it?"

With all his energy, he managed to lift a finger and move his mouth appropriately to the words in which he spoke. "I...I..." he continued. "I...want a donut..." His head slammed back into the ground.

Meowth sweatdropped and slanted his eyes. "Oh yeah, dat's James all right." He forcefully plucked the head back out of the ground. "Now tell me Donut Boy, yous seen Jessie anywhere?"

James blinked stupidly. "You mean she isn't here?"

"Don't look dat way, does it?"

James yawned sleepily. "Well...she'll appear sooner or later..."

"Yeah right, James." remarked Meowth. He looked back up at the black sky above and shook his head in amusement. "It's not like she's just gonna fall outta nowheres and--"

**SLAM!**

A body fell out of nowhere and landed on James, flattening him like a pancake. He made a sharp yelp before his face once again converged with the ground beneath it, disabling his ability to breathe the non-existent oxygen in the air.

"Oh Jessie, we was wonderin' when you was gonna arrive." said Meowth, a blank look painted across his face.

Jessie shrugged from on top of her suffocating partner. "I always like to make an grand entrance. Besides," She patted James's head. "This trusty pillow broke my fall rather nicely, so it all worked out well in the end."

"I am not a pillow." came the muffled reply from below.

"Oh...well, no wonder it wasn't as soft and pleasant as I expected." Jessie replied soberly, getting up and brushing herself up from her fall. "Where have we landed anyway, Meowth?"

"How am I supposed ta know?" the cat quired. "I just got here as soon as you guys did!"

Jessie took some time to get used to her surroundings. "Well, looks like we're still out here in the middle of nowhere." she grumbled. "Must be on some planet or something."

James brought his head up from the ground and coughed out the gray substance that made up the ground they stood upon. "Well, can't be Mercury or Mars 'cos they're coloured red, Venus is just a bunch of clouds, Jupiter has the stripes and that weird red circle, Saturn and Uranus have the ice rings, Pluto no longer exists, and...well, this definitely isn't Earth." He put his head back down.

Jessie and Meowth watched the sudden outburst of knowledge in shock. "So," Meowth said after this. "Guess dat narrows it down nicely ta Neptune, don't it?"

"Are you _crazy?!_" Jessie growled in frustration. She picked up Meowth and looked him straight in the eyes. "This can't be Neptune! We'd be freezing our buns off if this was Neptune, you dolt!" She threw Meowth onto the ground, who picked himself up and muttered.

"Den where are we?" he asked, half-irritated as he stroked his bent whisker back into place.

"Well...there is another possibility." came James's wise voice. He was magically back on his feet again and was rubbing his chin in thought.

Jessie fired her gaze at him. "What? What's this little possibility of yours?" She asked impatiently, almost threateningly.

"Um...I don't know." he admitted, stepping back a little and holding his hands up as if to block himself from a future attack. "But I think it might have something to do with that thing over there." He pointed off at the_ thing_. Jessie and Meowth squinted their eyes.

"Looks like some kind of flag." Meowth stated.

"Let's investigate." suggested Jessie, and the three of them marched casually up to what Meowth suspected to be a flag. After a bit of inspection, they learned it _was _a flag. And not just any flag, at that. The symbol of the flag appeared as the national symbol of Kanto. It was a Kanto flag, and it was placed right in the center of this strange place in the middle of Space. That could only mean one thing...

"We're on...**THE MOON**?!" Jessie gasped. It was almost too terrible to be true.

James looked confused. "This can't be the moon." he commented. He picked up some of the weird gray land and let it flow through his fingers. "The stuff here tastes nothing like cheese."

"We won't be eatin' any cheese soon if we don't figure a way outta here." Meowth replied, putting his paws to his hips. "I mean, it's not like we can just live up here on da Moon for the rest of our lives. Dere would be nothin' ta eat! We're gonna have to go back down to Eoith sooner or later."

"We never _did _have anything to eat before." James whined pitifully.

"So what?" Jessie argued. "At least on Earth, there were actually people we could steal from. The Moon is just an uninhabited wasteland. Meowth's right, we have to get out of this place."

"But how do you suppose we'll go back?" James questioned sorrowfully. "We don't have a shuttle, a rocket ship or anything. Unless there's some way we could reverse the blast off, looks like we'll be stuck here forever." A paper fan came his way.

"Ow!"

"Stop thinking so negatively." Jessie ordered. "We're Team Rocket, we always turn up all right in the end. We make it out of every one of our messes, and this one shall be no exception. See," she began fantasising in her head as she spoke. "We'll begin by building a giant space ship that could easily take us back to Earth and act as a pikachu-catcher all at once to save us the time of creating another one. That way, we can return back, grab Pikachu and get him to the Boss all in one hard-earned trip. And you know what that means...promotions, money, and a place of our own! So start building! Remember, gotta be electric-proof--now chop-chop, you two!" She gave both her partners a little push to encourage them to start taking out her plan.

"But Jessie, where we gonna find da equipment ta make an entire space ship?!" Meowth asked.

"Use your imagination!" she yelled, pushing them even harder. "Now hop to it!"

James and Meowth began to mumble to themselves, knowing all too well that there would be no way getting out of their bleak situation. When Jessie wanted something her way, she got it her way--no questions involved. They were just about to look around hopelessly for supplies in which to construct with when all of a sudden, they paused. Their ears perked and they listened, standing motionless.

"What's gotten into you two? We don't have all day, you know!" Jessie reminded them. Then she heard it, too. It was like a whole chorus of smooth, repetitive singing playing over and over again. The voices were merry and carefree as they drifted to the side of the Moon where Team Rocket stood. James appeared frozen in terror.

"I think someone...or some_thing _is living here!" he informed worriedly, looking down at Meowth to see if he might be wondering the same thing.

"Yeah, we aren't da only ones hangin' around, apparently." he stated. "I'm pretty sure dey must be some kind of pokemon, by da sound of it."

Jessie snorted. "Be reasonable, Meowth. What kind of pokemon would want to live on the Moon, anyway?"

"Well, dey can't be human, dat's for sure." Meowth said, mostly to himself. "Dere speakin' in pure Pokenese as I know it, and I'm a pro with da language. So if dey aint pokemon, what else could dey possibly be?"

"Aliens!" James screamed suddenly.

Jessie slapped him. "If you don't have something smart to say, don't say it at all." she suggested firmly. She watched him get up, rubbing his sore cheek and whimpering.

"Dey could be alien _pokemon_." Meowth figured. "I mean, I never heard of such a ting but den again, not too many people have been to da moon unless ya include dose astronauts--and dey're usually too interested in dere research ta even pay attention to da life around dem. I'm tellin' ya, we could've figured out sometin' no one else even knows about. If dere is odda life here, I tink our best bet is ta go check it out. Who knows, we could find somethin' important enough ta get us rich!"

Jessie smiled. "Hm, I like where you're heading with this. I could just see the look on Cassidy's face if we brought the Boss some undiscovered space pokemon!"

"Of course, and ya know what da Boss is gonna say after we bring him some pokemon he's never even seen before?" Meowth asked, then continued, "He'll say, _Boy, I sure am glad Meowth and friends took all da time and effort ta go to da Moon and get me dese rare space pokemon, _and you know what will happen after **daaaaaaat**..." Both Meowth's partners in crime joined in, dancing and chanting to the tops of their lungs.

"Well get a big, fat, in-your-face promotion, promotion, promotion, YEAH!" they sang.

"Let's go get those rare pokemon!" Jessie added enthusiastically.

...

_OK, so this was supposed to be a one-shot, but due to the length of it, I decided to split it into two chapters. Thus, it became a two-shot. So...LOL, Team Rocket's on the Moon. Isn't this story insane? Eh...well anyway, wanna find out what happens next? Read Part Two, my good friends. :P_


	2. Moon

**Disclaimer: -devours a cookie-**

_OK, here is Part Two-ith, or whatever the heck you want to call it. Enjoy the rest of this weird ficclet and dun forget to review, if ya haven't already. I also accept all cookies, cookie ice cream, cookie milkshakes, cookie hamburgers and all other cookie goodies with open arms. Oh, and salad too. Salad yum! Anyway, read the story thingy. OR ELSE. No really, read it. :P_

...

"I tink da voices are comin' from over dere." Meowth notified as the trio walked to where they thought they would find the new, mysterious space pokemon. Since the Moon pretty much looked the same all over the place, one could never be sure what way they were going half the time. They relied mostly on their Team Rocket instincts that usually helped them discover the twerps, plus the sound of the weird singing creatures to help navigate.

Jessie put her hands together in excitement. "Yes, we're getting close! Remember you two, we're taking the Friendly Approach. Put on those smiling faces!"

James made a small whining noise. "How can I put on a smiling face in a situation like this?" he questioned, his eyes full of anxiety. "Those pokemon aliens are gonna kill us! Seriously guys, this is a bad idea!" He turned around to leave and automatically choked after being grabbed by the shirt collar, thus foiling his plan for escape.

"Stop being such a wuss and play along, alright?" Jessie instructed, the shirt grasped firmly in her hand with no intention on letting go soon. "You're about to be a part of the grandest moment in Team Rocket history! I expect some good behaviour on your behalf."

"I don't care of this is the grandest moment in the history of _historys_--I'm not going to be a part of this!" he yelled back, struggling for freedom.

Jessie smirked. "Well too bad, you're coming with us." she replied, dragging him along the ground. Meowth sweatdropped and shrugged.

"Humans..." he sighed. "And I taught **I** was a pain in da pa-tooey." He went back to hunting for the space pokemon, taking small sniffs of the air as he did so. He hadn't taken too many sniffs when he stopped and instantly lit up like a street lamp. "Ah, guys! Tink I caught sometin' on da nose radar!"

"Good, Meowth." praised Jessie, then her voice turned back to its normal tone. "Now go and lead us to those rare pokemon!"

"Sheesh, hold yer ponytas!" Meowth ordered, waving his arms. He took another sniff, nodded, and then pointed a little beyond his left. He turned to his human counterparts. "Dey should be right behind dis corner, if I ain't terribly mistaken." he exclaimed. James, like always, was about to ask Meowth if he even had a nose but he was prevented from doing so due to another yank to his shirt collar. Jessie was already on her eager way with James in tow. Meowth ran ahead, and eventually all three of them went to where Meowth's...erm...nose led them.

The nearby voices got louder and louder as they approached. All three of them stopped and looked down. A whole bunch of pink pokemon were dancing around in full circles and enjoying the time of their lives.

"What are those things?" James wondered in a soft voice.

"I dunno, I can't see 'em too well from over here! Maybe if we went down ta get a closer look, we'd have more luck." Meowth whispered, just as softly.

Jessie smiled a bit wickedly. "Let's sneak up on them from behind!" she planned. James and Meowth both silently agreed, James still seemed a bit tense but otherwise looked willing enough to help out with the capture. Then, almost without warning, Jessie began running up to the group of pokemon with her teammates close behind.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" they shouted.

Team Rocket didn't have much time to get a good look at them before the pink blurs began disappearing all over the place and into the craters of the Moon.

"Yipes! Dey're too fast!" Meowth shouted in disappointment.

Jessie growled. "Come back here!" she ordered, grabbing at empty air as if expecting the pokemon to obey her without hesitation.

"Cleeee!" yelped a high-pitched voice. A small, pink pokemon tripped on the ground as it tried to follow the other pink blurs before it. Unfortunately, it couldn't find its way to the rest of the clan and before it could register what was happening, it was scooped up by a pair of gloved hands.

"Hey...you're not an alien at all." James said in surprise as he held it to his chest. Jessie and Meowth looked over at him and saw the little pink thing in his custody. Meowth gasped.

"Hey, guys! Dat pokemon's a cleffa!" He recited intelligently. "Dose tings are supposed ta be really rare, I tink! But what are dey doin' here on da Moon?"

James cautiously put a hand to its head and began stroking it a little in attempt to calm it down. The pokemon's eyelids drooped and it yawned, relaxing from the gentle handling. "Aw, it's kinda cute! Can I keep it, Jessie?"

"No way, James!" she fumed. "These pokemon are for the Boss, remember?!"

"Come on, just one?" pleaded James. "I think it likes me!"

"No, you can't!" she objected. "Why would you want it anyway? I mean...it's pink." James didn't seem to phased, so she continued, "Besides, if it _really _liked you, it'd probably eat your head or bite your fingers out of affection!"

He frowned and sighed. "You're probably right." He looked down at the pokemon, pet it a couple times, then looked back up at Jessie. "Can I have it _now_?"

"**NO!**"

Meanwhile, Meowth began looking around and noticed some pairs of ears poking out from the Moon's craters. The ears, followed by other pink pokemon, began to look on a bit puzzled at the visitors. One of them, a clefable with weird markings under his left eye, hesitantly made its way to the cat-type.

"Cleeee? Fable?" the pokemon asked. Meowth looked to the clefable.

"Oh, ya mean **us**? See, dat's a good question, funny of you ta bring it up." he replied. "See, my friends and I accidentally landed here not too long ago and all we're lookin' for is maybe a little bit of chow and some means of transportation of gettin' back to Eoith."

"Clee, fable faaaay! Clee clee cleeee!" it responded and Meowth nodded understandingly.

Jessie and James stopped arguing over the cleffa and watched their feline friend converse with the local--the clefable speaking in Pokenese and Meowth in English, enabling them to only hear half of the conversation.

"Meowth, what's it saying?" Jessie asked.

The clefable finished up what it was saying and Meowth turned back to them. "He's sayin' dat his clan tought we were intrudin' on dere land, but since we came here on accident, he say's he'll trust us. We can stay with dem for a while until dey figure out a way ta get us back to Eoith."

"OK, great!" Jessie ejaculated, seeing her plan being pieced together perfectly.

"Cleee, fable fable clee." the clefable said to Meowth in Pokenese.

"Now what?" asked James.

Meowth listened to the clefable's words. "He's callin' fer da rest of his clan. He wants dem ta come and meet us." Right after saying this, a whole bunch of cleffa, clefairy and clefable popped out from the craters of the Moon and swarmed to Team Rocket. They began huddling around them, sniffing them and prodding at them.

"Cleeeefable! Cleee!"

"Fairy, clefairy!"

"Cleffa, cleffa!"

"Meowth, tell them to back off a little!" Jessie demanded, feeling uncomfortable with all the pink fluff balls rounding in on her.

Meowth put his paws up to the crowd. "Um...guys, could ya just give us a little more space?" he asked, then chuckled. "Ha, that's funny. _Space_." he said, a large grin pulling up on his face. "And we're in Outer Space. Hehehehe, get it?" A thudding noise was heard as Jessie and James anime-fell from behind him.

"I thought the author was gonna lay off the corny jokes?" James thought aloud upon getting up.

"Apparently not." Jessie replied with a sweatdrop, also getting up alongside James.

"Cleee, clefable. Clee clee fable clee." the clefable with the markings under his eye spoke. The cleffa who was in Team Rocket's possession came running over to both him and the female clefairy next to him. The little cleffa nudged the clefairy and clefable warmly.

"Oh, so you're da leader of dis clan, and dat's yer wife and little junior there?" Meowth repeated.

"Cleeee." the clefable nodded, then licked the female clefairy lovingly.

All of a sudden, there was a grumbling noise that sounded much like an erupting volcano mixed with a growling ursaring. Everyone turned to the source of the sound and James held his stomach.

"What? I'm hungry!" he whined.

Jessie grunted. "How childish." she commented. "You're such a little baby, James! All you do is cry and cry and whine and whine and use the facilities excessively! You're such a big, bawling, incompetent--" Her stomach grumbled just as loudly, if not louder. She clutched onto it and danced around. "I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry!" she cried miserably, joining in the whine-fest with James, who also began to dance around due to extreme hunger pangs.

Meowth watched the scene with interest. "Dis Moon place is startin' ta have its side effects." he observed. "But den again, I'm hungry too. I've **been** hungry! Wonder where we'll _ever _find someting ta eat!" His own stomach then started to make noises and he put his paws to his head. "Aw, dis just a'int right!" he complained.

The leader clefable cocked his head. "Clee, clefable, clee?" he asked.

Meowth's head perked up at this. "What, ya mean ya got food here?" he quired. Jessie and James immediately ran up with their eyes big and twinkly.

"FOOD? _FOOD_? WHERE'S THE FOOD?!" they asked, shoving their faces into those of the pink moon pokemons'. Some of them stepped back, but the leader and his family stay put. The clefable said something in his native tongue. Jessie and James looked to the cat pokemon.

"He's sayin' he'll show us where to get it." Meowth translated, brightening. "Dey've get plenty here and dey wouldn't mind sharin'!"

"Yes! That means we won't starve after all!" Jessie shouted happily.

"We'll have full bellies again!" James added with a squeal.

"**YAY!**" the three of them shouted in unison, grabbing onto each other in joy. The inhabitants of the Moon just looked at Team Rocket weirdly and then started on their way. The trio pulled away from each other, acted as if nothing happened and followed after them in hot pursuit of food.

...

"Clee. Clefable, clee." The pink pokemon set down some odd sorts of edibilities into the Rockets' hands/paws. They were bumpy, gray, crumbly and looked a lot like the land on the Moon ground up to look like cookies. Maybe they were just gray pieces of the Moon? Maybe they were Moon Cookies? Maybe they were just some weird space food?

Well, whatever they were, Jessie and James weren't too persistent to find out. All the other pokemon in Clefable's clan were chowing down on the strange delicacies, so it must mean they were digestible matter in one way or another. Without a thought beforehand, both of them began stuffing their faces with the weird Moon Cookies. They ate nosily and very messily until the evidence that they had eaten was clearly shown through the gray-coloured crumbs around their mouths.

"Urp...yum. Good times." said James, patting his content gut.

"Those space pokemon sure have a way with cooking, if I do say so myself." Jessie added, licking the remains off her fingers.

Meowth looked at them, his face emotionless as ever as he held his uneaten portion down in his lap. "Ya know," he started, talking slyly, "Ya eat too much of dat stuff, and you're gonna start turning into clefairy." he remarked.

James slurped some leftovers away from his lips. "Clefairy?" he repeated.

"Yeah, if ya eat da stuff fast enough, you'll start turnin' into--Holy Moley, it's already happening!" He made a panic-striken look.

"What?!" Jessie growled.

Meowth gasped long and loud. "_Da transformation! _You guys are becoming one of **dem**! Look," he started pointing at them and circling his finger around as if tracing. "I can already see da pink fur comin' in around da outlines of yer faces!"

Jessie and James instantly paled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed in utmost horror. James began feeling around his face for a hint of furriness and Jessie grabbed a mirror out of her back pocket (skirts have pockets?) and the two of them began scanning their reflections hastily. A red anime cross-looking thing appeared over Jessie's head.

"Hey! Nothing's happening to us!" she fumed.

Meowth snickered. "Ya should'a seen da looks on yer faces, though." He took a bite of his gray cookie-like food item. "Priceless."

"Why I ought'a--" started James, lifting a clenched fist. A couple clefables dropped a huge pile of the edible space rocks in front of them. "Ooh," exclaimed James, directing his attention back to the food. "Seconds!" He grabbed a couple more and continued snacking, completely forgetting about his anger spurt five seconds ago. Jessie, on the other hand, was just about to strangle Meowth for what she imagined he was worth. Meowth gulped audibly as the hands reached for him, threatening to tear him apart.

"Cle!" chirped a nearby clefairy, and the rest of the clan dropped what was left of their food and went off in a different direction. This grabbed Team Rocket's attention and saved Meowth from what would have been his merciless death.

"Where are they going?" questioned James.

The leader clefable answered to this and then ran off to join the others. Meowth, naturally, translated the words into English. "Dere goin' ta do what dey do every night after dinner--da Moon Ritual." He explained. He cocked his head. "Wonder what dat is? Some kinda fancy-shmancy dance?"

"I think it's just within their species' instincts." James proposed. "Like most meowth are attracted to shiny, round objects, so too are these pokemon to the moonlight."

Jessie lifted her brow. "Wow, someone's been studying their pokemon." she said in a fake-impressed way.

"Well, I look over my flashcards every day to ready myself in case of an emergency." he bragged, taking out some different coloured cards and held them in his hand. "Might as well use my keen intelligence to my advantage, right? Anyway," he pointed off to where the herd of cleffa, clefairy and clefable were gathering. "Reckon we go follow them?"

Jessie smiled. "Of _course_ we follow them, James. That would be the only way to catch them, wouldn't it?"

"...right. I knew that." James rolled his eyes. "Duh."

Meowth would have teased him further, only his mind was solely on Jessie's new plan. He looked a little worried as he pondered it to himself. "But how in da woild--I mean, how on da Moon is we supposed to get dem while dey're dancin' around like maniacs?" he quickly corrected himself. "Dey'll be sure ta notice us."

"We'll have to do it when they'll least be expecting it." Jessie replied. "I mean, all that dancing around is sure to make all the poor little pokemon tired. When they start falling asleep, we'll be able to pluck them away without any force or hassle. And TAH-DAH...present time for the Boss, promotion time for us!"

"Hm, I see where you're going with this." James recited. "But I must warn you, they are known to have acute hearing and we'd have to watch out for that. I personally think it would be a safer bet to catch them while they're singing--that way they'll be too engrossed in song to notice us."

Jessie and Meowth blinked, looked at each other, then back at their blue-haired friend. "Geez James, stop acting so smart! It's scaring us!" Jessie yelled.

"Maybe it has someting ta do with all da space rocks he's been eatin'." Meowth guessed.

"No." he replied soberly. "Just reading off my flashcards." He scanned three cards containing a cleffa, clefairy and clefable's information.

"Well, dat explains dat." Meowth said, satisfied. "But given da exact details, I tink it _would_ be easier to sneak up on da pink furballs while dey're singin'. Da only problem in dat...well, dey aren't singin'."

"Yeah, when are they supposed to start singing, Mr. Smarty Pants?" Jessie implored, jabbing a finger at James's chest in hopes of intimidation.

"Um...well...I don't know." he admitted, backing down. "But they were singing before, weren't they?!"

"Come on, use your common sense." Jessie said to this. "I don't care what you're reading off those cards of yours, but it's obvious that we can't catch a singing pokemon who isn't singing! How are we supposed to know they're going to sing, anyway? Just because they're dancing doesn't mean they're gonna be singing!"

"Well, either odda way," Meowth decided, changing the subject. "We aren't gonna catch dose pokemon if you twos keep arguing like children. We're a team, and dat means nothin' is gonna get done unless we work as a team."

Jessie and James sighed, knowing Meowth could only be so right.

"Alright...a team it is." Jessie agreed.

Meowth beamed. "Dat's da spirt!" he shouted. "Now, let's do da one ting where we put all our paws in da middle of a circle and shout our name like all dose Little League baseball teams do." Everyone did as Meowth instructed.

"Go, go, go, Team Rocket!" they chanted, removing their hand/paw from the circle. This seemed to get Jessie and James a bit more enthusiastic.

"Thanks Meowth, I'm started to feel a little more pumped now." James admitted. "But now, how're we gonna catch those moon pokemon?"

Almost as if on cue, they began to hear the same singing they heard before when they first landed on the Moon. The cleffas, clefaries and clefables alike all began bouncing around in a dance around the Moon's craters, singing their hearts out. They all matched up perfectly and there were no notes out of tune or rhythm. It was all synchronized and had a pleasant effect on anybody who heard it.

"Wow, I forgot how good dey sound." Meowth remarked after a brief moment.

"Yeah, they sound _OK_..." James opinionated. "But of course, they sound like nothing compared to the beautiful voice of a chimecho."

Jessie smirked to herself. "Ha, I just knew they'd start singing." she mused, almost to herself. "See, what'd I tell you guys? You really need to listen to me more often!" She then began to laugh and James and Meowth sweatdropped to themselves, not willing to push it any further.

"So...guess we're doing..._Jessie's _plan?" James asked, referencing the one that used to be his but was claimed now as his pink-haired partner's.

"Guess so." replied Meowth.

From afar, the clan of fluffy pink pokemon had no idea what was being planned. They sang gleefully and bounced around in a circle. Some people who were lucky enough to see these creatures dancing in the moonlight would've seen a similar dance back down on Earth--however on the Moon, their bouncing had them floating in the air a lot longer due to the lack of gravity. But no matter where they were, their voices always rang pure.

"Clee, clee, clefable!" sang the leader and the rest of the clan joined in the chorus. All the cleffas and clefable backed off and the clefairy did their dancing spree on the signal. The younger clefairy were having a hard time keeping up and ended up stopping, but the older ones who were able to dance the best to the music were watched by the leader in interest.

"I wonder what's happenin'?" asked Meowth. He and the rest of the trio were examining the Moon Ritual from afar.

"Shhhh! Keep quiet!" Jessie instructed, putting a finger to her lips.

The dancing continued and one by one, the clefairy would start dropping out. The leader clefable watched anxiously until fewer and fewer remained. Team Rocket always watched, interested in what might be going on.

After a while, only one clefairy remained. The leader clefable got up, announced something in Pokenese and then approached the particular clefairy. Then, out of a pile that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, he pulled out a shiny purple rock. He pressed it against the clefairy's head and it turned white and began to change shape. Its legs and ears became longer and it grew bigger altogether.

"Holy miltank, it's evolving!" James whispered in awe.

"And dat's not all--look! He gots a whole pile of moon stones dere!" Meowth breathed, also excited as he gestured toward the pile where the purple rock was taken. "Just tink about how much all dose stones would be worth?! Dere ultra rare!"

Jessie smirked. "That'll add some extra money on our pay cheques." she proclaimed, getting up quietly from their laying down position. "Come on, it's about time we put this heist into action." James and Meowth returned the smirk and followed her eagerly.

By this time, the chosen clefairy had fully evolved into a clefable.

"Clee! Clefable!" it said, checking its new form over with interest. The other pokemon around it began to sing in joy and continued dancing. The newly evolved clefable also joined in, then looked to the leader. The leader clefable looked around suspiciously as if he had heard something. Then he shrugged it off and danced with the others.

Dance, dance, dance. Sing, sing, sing. The furry, pink creatures were having a wonderful time. Their loud singing and failure to keep keen to their surroundings played against them as a net suddenly came out of the sky and landed on the surprised cleffa, clefairy and clefable.

"CLEEEE?!" the leader shouted in astonishment.

Insane laughter came from around them and three figures--two tall and one short--leaped out of the darkness, showing themselves to the astounded moon pokemon clan.

"Prepare for trouble, you won't get away!"

"And make that double, we're calling it a day!"

"To catch the pink creatures and get a promotion!"

"To be the center of all the commotion!"

"To denounce the evils of eating cheese!"

"If we stay for a while, can we have a slice please?"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off and lands on the Moon!"

"If we knew we'd go_ that_ far, we would've taken the balloon!"

"Meowth...**vroom vroom**!"

At the end of the motto, Jessie and James gave Meowth a puzzled look.

"What? It's all I could tink of dat rhymed!" he argued. (of course, "vroom" doesn't rhyme with "moon". But hahaha, there's no poet here to stop me, now is there?)

"Ah, well. Now that we've got what we've come for, I guess we might as well go now." James said with a victorious smile as he tossed a bag stuffed with moon stones over his shoulder.

"Yup. Got the stones and the pokemon. Let's hit it, you two!" Jessie insisted. She and James were about to get the heck out of there when Meowth interrupted them from doing so.

"Guys, two problems with dat theory!" he shouted nervously. "First of all, how we gonna get dem back to Eoith anyway? We're still stuck out here for cryin' out loud!"

"Oh...right..." James trailed, scratching his head. "What's the other problem, then? You know, besides the fact that you couldn't rhyme if the entire universe depended on it?"

Meowth was too worried to let the insult get to him. "_Dat,_" he replied, pointing off to the net holding the trapped moon pokemon. "Would be your problem." Jessie and James looked over just in time to see the leader of the clan shoot sharp-edged leaves at the net, thus breaking it. All the cleffa, clefairy and clefable held captive broke free. Jessie and James gaped, petrified.

"How did that clefable know how to use magical leaf?!" James wondered. He took out his flashcards once again and his eyes scanned over the information for a second. "Oh, right! That move can be learned by cleffa before they evolve!" He gasped via examination.

Jessie slanted her eyes. "I don't care what moves they know. Those moon pokemon are ours, even if we have to battle to prove our point!" She took a pokeball off her belt. "Go, Seviper! Poison Tail that entire group of pokemon, and be snappy with it!"

A black and purple snake emerged from the white light. "Vipeerrrr!" it roared, before crashing its tail down onto the clan. The pokemon took the blow painfully but did not fight back, however the leader was giving them the evil eye. James cowered down and he and Meowth clutched at each other for protection.

"I don't tink dat's such a good idea, Jess!" Meowth advised.

Jessie laughed. "Don't be silly, Meowth. These pokemon have probably never battled a trained pokemon before in their lives. They're no match for us." She once again signaled her finger towards the clan. "Poison Tail again, Seviper! Keep doing it until they get weak!"

Seviper bellowed its name before throwing down another Poison Tail attack. It kept doing this, one after the other and the cleffa, clefairy and clefable did not do anything in response.

"I think you're making them mad!" James cried worriedly. "And the last thing I need is to have a bunch of angry clefairy chasing me around!"

Jessie cackled as she kept it up. It wouldn't be long until they'd faint from exhaustion. "Are you kidding? These cute little fluff-balls are way too afraid to fight back! The fight is ours!" She ordered her Seviper to fire again. "More Poison Tail, Seviper! They're almost finished!"

Seviper took time to catch its breath, then dove again to obey its trainer's commands. It was beginning to look like they had won a little easily, at least to Jessie. Unfortunately, the leader _did_ have something planned, and this went noticed by her trembling partners.

"Um...Jessie...?" came James's and Meowth's voices from behind her.

"Not right now, you two. We're almost done!" Jessie called back.

"But...it's...they..."

"Stop stammering and let me end this!"

"But...the...the pokemon...they're...they're...AH NO!"

Jessie turned around, a bit aggravated. "What?!"

James and Meowth had their jaws open so wide, you could fit an entire bowling ball into each, plus, James's under-bite was showing completely. They appeared to be so shocked, they could not find the words in which to speak out in the certain situation. All they could do was point, point, point.

Jessie spun around to face the battle just as her poor seviper landed near her feet, its eyes in swirlies, extremely pooped from the constant poison tail attacks and she grumbled as she returned it to its ball. She then looked up to see the cleffa, clefairy and clefable alike all standing in a straight line. At first it looked like they weren't doing anything, but on closer inspection, one could tell that they were indeed, waggling their fingers back and forth all at the same time. She stared at them for a second before her brain registered what was going on. Then...well, then she started freaking out, too.

"OH SWEET BLUEBERRY MUFFIN, THEY'RE USING METRONOME!" she screamed, finally realising how much her entire being was now at stake. She ran and passed James and Meowth. "Retreat, retreat!" she yelled and the two of them caught on quickly, getting up and running with Jessie for all they were worth.

"Life Lesson Number 28464--**never **mess with a pink pokemon who lives on the Moon, eats space rocks and sings like the old music box that used to rot on my bedroom shelf!" James panted.

"Save da yap fer later and get runnin'!" Meowth recommended, going as fast as his little legs could take him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Team Rocket tried to get away, screaming with their arms in the air and everything. They got pretty far but their luck turned out for the worst as the clefable's clan finished waggling their fingers. All the metronome attacks lunged toward them at once, which included an assortment of hydro pumps, shock waves, flamethrowers, etcetera, etcetera. With one last unfamiliar explosion, the three of them lifted into the air.

"Nooooooo! We can't go blasting off! We need those pokemon! And those stones!" Jessie wailed.

James suddenly brightened. "Wait...we're...we're _blasting off_!" he said in excitement. "We're finally going back to Earth!"

Meowth also cheered with glee. "Jimmy's right! We're homebound! Who cares if we didn't get dose pretty pink pokemon for da Boss? We can go back and start scavenging for cinnamon buns in da nearest bakery and stealin' wallets from old men!"

James pouted. "I _did_ want a cleffa, though."

"Cleffa?" Jessie repeated. "Forget the cleffa! Let's go back to catching that pikachu! Tomorrow, it shall finally be ours!" She laughed evilly. "Promotion time!"

"YEAH!" James and Meowth agreed. Then, all three of them soared back into the direction of the green and blue-coloured planet.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting back Home!"

They zoomed across the sky in the form of a shooting star and a large, glittery white diamond appeared in the night sky where Team Rocket had fallen back to Earth. A spiky-haired teenager who was laying in his sleeping bag at the time, looked at the sparkling star.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight," he recited, then cleared his throat. "Please, let Ash share the remains of his Hershey's chocolate bar with me tomorrow and teach him that just because it's called a fire hydrant, it doesn't mean he has to light fire to it." He scratched his chin and smiled as he came up with a new thought. "Oh yeah, and please help Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny notice me more and allow me to score more dates with the hot chics, too. And while you're at it, make it chics in tight bikinis and--"

A grumble came from the other side of the camp. "_Goodnight, _Brock." another voice muttered with a hint of sarcasm, cutting him off abruptly.

"...goodnight Ash."

**End. XD**


End file.
